German patent application No. 33 36 302 discloses a holding spring for a housing of a spot-type disc brake which includes a leg which extends roughly tangentially to the brake disc and in parallel to the backplate of a brake pad. The free end portion of the leg resiliently bears against one of two supporting parts of the brake carrier. The spring has at least one arm which is rigidly connected to the backplate of the brake pad. The holding spring is made of one single wire portion and has a T-configuration. The lower end of the radially extending arm of the spring which faces the brake disc axis has a leg supported on the supporting part and extending in parallel to the two arms which are connected to the upper end of the radial arm and support the brake caliper. The length of the leg is sized so that it projects beyond the free end of the resilient arm.
German patent application No. 40 24 484 discloses a floating caliper for a spot-type disc brake, more particularly, a fist-type caliper brake, which is axially slidably mounted on a brake carrier and clamped with respect to the brake carrier by way of a housing holding spring. The housing holding spring is attached to the axially external leg of the floating caliper and has spring arms which extend generally in parallel to the brake disc, are pressed against the brake carrier in a radial direction and are displaceable relative thereto in an axial direction. The external leg has at least one projection at its open end on which the housing holding spring is locked against axial displacements relative to the floating caliper. Further, the housing holding spring has two fastening arms which are deflected with respect to the mid-portion and, with their bent-off ends, are hooked in openings of the axially external leg of the floating caliper.
German patent application No. 196 26 303.4 discloses a holding spring which is swivellably mounted on part of the disc brake, especially on the outward brake pad. This holding spring does not require machining for its attachment to the brake housing and can be fitted to the caliper in a preassembled condition. Also, the outward brake pad is fixed in the defined position so that transport of the assembly unit without loose parts is rendered possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holding spring of the type mentioned hereinabove which largely avoids tilting of the outward brake pad.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by the provision of a holding element for mounting the housing holding spring on the brake pad, which holding element is particularly made of sheet metal and supported on a part of the brake housing.
The solution of the present invention permits in a simple way the provision of a mounting support which prevents the brake pad from tilting, both under delivery and operating conditions.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, the holding element has at least one arm for the support on the brake housing which extends, in particular, mainly in a tangential and/or axial direction.
Appropriately, the arm has an end portion for being supported on the brake housing. The arm expediently includes bent-off edge portions to provide a slip chamfer which facilitates the assembly.
In a very favorable fashion, according to another embodiment of the present invention, the holding element includes at least one further arm which forms a holding part for the spring and is integrally designed especially with the holding element.